ONE MINUTE MELEE: Frieza vs. Sailor Moon
Backgrounder (727).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon FriezaVSMoonFA.jpg|FingermanAwesomeness Freiza vs Moon.jpeg|Kirbyfan22222 Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Melee! Who shall win this epic duel for the galaxy? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! MELEE! Japanese City (Okay this is getting generic as hell now but it works) It was a seemingly regular day in Japan. The sky was clear and the air was warm but not too warm, the civilians all seemed to be on their good days, and just about everything was perfect... a little too perfect. Suddenly, our hero Usagi Tsukino walked by, looking up at the sky. She squinted her eyes as she put her hand to her forehead like a visor, noticing something out-of-place. Something peculiar. Something that just simply didn't belong. Upon further inspection, Usagi determined there to be a bright red spot in the sky, sort of like the sun. Except it was a glowing blood-red, and for whatever reason it seemed to be gradually increasing in size. Usagi's eyes began to bulge out of their sockets as she suddenly saw a black spot in the middle. After a few seconds, the black spot revealed itself as a humanoid figure. At this point, it was no longer just a spot in the sky. It was dangerously close to Japan, and suddenly all the Japanese civilians began to run away. With not a moment to lose, Usagi jumped out of the way as she heard a loud CRASH!. She glanced over at the spot where the figure had crashed, and saw that there was smoke rising from the crash landing. After a few seconds, the smoke dissipated as Usagi noticed a short alien standing in the middle of a crater. This alien was none other than the overlord Frieza. "Wh-what are you?!" Usagi shouted out, her heart racing with fear. She stepped back, but then stumbled as she fell down onto her behind. She was certainly afraid, even though Frieza was easily much shorter than she was. Frieza smirked as he walked out of the crater and toward Usagi. "I am Lord Frieza! I came to destroy this planet and eradicate the Sailor Senshi race! They're a threat to my galactic conquest!" Usagi gritted her teeth as she pulled herself up, slowly beginning to get over her fear. "Well, if that's what you're going to do, you've left me with no choice! Moon Prism Power!" shouted Usagi. (Cue Moonlight Densetsu) In a flash, Sailor Moon's body began to turn into a pink silhouette as she began a series of poses. After what felt like a few seconds (but in real-time was probably nigh-instantaneous), Usagi had transformed into the Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon. "In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" shouted Sailor Moon, pointing at Frieza while taking a defensive stance. Frieza took one look at Sailor Moon, and then he bit his lip as he tried to hold back laughter. "This is that goddess Sailor Moon they were talking about?!" laughed Frieza as he cocked his head back, now dying of laughter. THIS OUGHTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! FIGHT! "Death Beam!" shouted Frieza, pointing a single finger at Sailor Moon. A red laser light blasted from Frieza's finger, aiming at Sailor Moon. Before Frieza's attack could land, Sailor Moon quickly jumped out of the way of the blast, narrowly dodging the attack. However, the building right behind Sailor Moon wasn't so lucky as it was blasted to nothing but atoms upon contact with the Death Beam. "That was... close..." Sailor Moon muttered, catching her breath as she quickly got up. "Death Beam!" Frieza shouted again, laughing maniacally and uncontrollably. He pointed another finger at Sailor Moon as he fired off a string of Death Beams, with Sailor Moon dodging each one. Each Death Beam would destroy a building completely, leaving Sailor Moon in a state of fear. Sailor Moon's heart began to race even more as she looked the smug Frieza in the eyes. "I... need to be careful..." she mumbled, now beginning to cry. "Waaaaaah!" she cried out, tears cartoonishly flowing out of her eyes. Unbeknownst to Moon, high-frequency sound waves began to emerge from the Sailor Senshi's mouth. Frieza laughed more as he was about to fire off another Death Beam, when suddenly he felt the ki in his finger beginning to falter. "Wh-a?!" Frieza shouted out, suddenly being forced to cover his ears from the sheer sound. "SHUT UP SAILOR MOON! YOUR CRYING IS TOO LOUD! I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF LAUGH AT YOUR WEAKNESS!" shouted Frieza, his voice barely managing to be heard over Sailor Moon's crying. Sailor Moon slowly began to stop crying, and once her tears stopped Frieza gave a relieved sigh and uncovered his ears... only to see Sailor Moon taking off her tiara. "Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon shouted, throwing her tiara like a flying disc at Frieza. Frieza's eyes widened, and with no time to spare he held up his arm as a spinning disc of red ki energy began to materialize above his hand. "This may kill you!" he shouted out, throwing the red Destructo-Disk at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon's tiara and Frieza's Destructo-Disk collided at the same time, causing a wide explosion that knocked the two of them backward. Frieza quickly pulled himself back up, but suddenly- "Sailor Moon Kick!" shouted Usagi with a pink glowing tiara, blitzing Frieza before he could make a move. Without any sort of warning, Sailor Moon delivered a roundhouse kick into Frieza's face, sending him flying against a skyscraper. Said skyscraper was demolished into tiny pieces as Frieza was caught beneath the debris. "And that should finish you!" However, Sailor Moon was caught off-guard as she saw a burst of red ki energy come from the building debris. In an instant, the rubble was blown away as only one figure stood among the wreckage - it was still Frieza, except he stood taller and wider as he was now in his second form. "I guess we'll have to crank things up a notch!" Frieza shouted as he rushed toward Sailor Moon and delivered a hard knuckle into her face. Sailor Moon was knocked over onto the ground from the attack, but then Frieza grabbed Usagi by the collar and threw her upward, then slammed the Sailor Senshi onto the ground with his tail as he flew upward into the air and fired off a volley of red ki blasts at the Senshi. "Hahahaha! This planet is as good as mine!" All the ki blasts hit the ground where Usagi was still lying down, sending street rubble flying all over the place as it appeared Sailor Moon was down for the count... that is, until Sailor Moon picked herself right back up, seemingly unscathed from the combo. "Moon Princess Halation!" shouted Sailor Moon, equipping herself with the Cutie Rod. Frieza laughed some more as he began to charge a spherical mass of red ki energy above his index finger, but then he suddenly stopped as he saw a pink halo of light surrounding his body. Before he could react, he saw the halo converge upon his body as a flash of pink and white light exploded from his position. Frieza was sent flying higher into the sky from the explosion, but before he flew too far away he fired a sneaky Death Beam at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon didn't even notice the red Death Beam headed straight for her as the beam pierced right through her chest. She toppled over onto the ground, and then she fell on all fours as she gasped for air and spit out blood. "I need... to end this!" she shouted out. With a knee-jerk reaction, Sailor Moon pulled herself back onto her feet as she equipped herself with the Holy Grail. She took a swig as she drank from the grail, and within moments her skirt grew ribbon-like extensions and she had sprouted translucent butterfly wings. Super Sailor Moon. In mid-air, Frieza caught himself as he levitated above the ground. Looking back at Sailor Moon, he gave an uninterested gaze. "Oh, she can transform too. How amusing." Frieza stated sarcastically. His eyes suddenly widened as he saw Sailor Moon flying toward him at speeds he could not even begin to react to. "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" shouted Sailor Moon, pulling back a fist infused with a pink heart-shaped light. Frieza's eyes burst out of their sockets as he threw a punch to intercept the attack, but Sailor Moon's heart punch overpowered him as he was sent hurdling to the ground. Frieza grunted in agony as he pushed himself back up to the ground. "This isn't even my final form!" he shouted out as red ki energy began to circulate throughout the area. With a flash of red light, Frieza became shorter than his second form, but taller than his first form. He had a more sleek design as he attained his iconic Final Form. "Now would be a good time for you to step down and accept defeat." "Never!" Sailor Moon denied. Super Sailor Moon flew toward Final Form Frieza, but right before she could do anything Frieza knocked Sailor Moon aside with a swing of his tail. "Pathetic." Frieza responded, wearing a smug grin on his face. "Time to end it." Frieza then flew up into the air as quickly as he could, charging up a sphere of red ki energy again. "Death Ball." He said in a deadpan way, throwing the ball of red ki energy of death at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon's eyes widened as she stepped back, her own heart beginning to beat even quicker than ever before. Whatever would she do? "M-moon Gorgeous Meditation!" shouted Sailor Moon, attempting to conquer her fear. A flash of silver-pink light erupted from Sailor Moon's tiara, firing a beam of energy at the Death Ball. The two attacks collided as a shockwave spread across the area, knocking Sailor Moon onto the ground and Frieza further into the air. Both fighters grunted as they struggled to catch their footing. In the midst of Sailor Moon's reconfiguration, Frieza took this golden opportunity to use his Instant Transmission technique, disappearing from his position and appearing right behind Sailor Moon. Usagi quickly turned to see the alien behind her, and before she could react Frieza delivered a hard punch into her forehead, then into her stomach, stunning her momentarily. Taking advantage of her stunned state, Frieza jabbed Sailor Moon in the stomach as hard as he could sending her skyward with a single hit. Frieza looked on as he watched Sailor Moon fly into the air, becoming nothing but a gleam in his eye as she disappeared. "I guess I'll be taking what's rightfully mine now." Frieza boasted with a smirk on his face. He turned around as he grinned at the camera, ready for some world domination. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... FRIEZ-''' But right as Frieza was about to emerge on the pedestal, he heard a cry which filled even himself with fear. He stopped himself in his tracks as his smug grin turned into a frightened expression. His eyes bulged out of their sockets as his mouth opened wider than ever. "'''In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" he heard the all-too-familiar cry. Before Frieza could even react, a blast of pink light intercepted him and destroyed the pedestal he was standing on. Frieza began to fall down toward the endless abyss as he quickly picked himself back up, but within an instant he found himself eating a heart-infused punch from Super Sailor Moon. Frieza was hurled all the way across the screen, and into a seemingly endless black void. "Wh-what?! But how did you survive?! That's impossible!" Frieza cried out. "Impossible is what I do!" Sailor Moon replied, striking a pose. Frieza sighed as he began to circulate all the red ki energy around him and concentrate it into an aura surround him. "Fine then. I never thought I'd have to use this kind of power against the likes of you, but I suppose it was completely inevitable..." Frieza muttered as the red ki energy around him turned into a golden color. Within moments, his white body was now gold-plated as parts of him were a deep purple as well. "Ha! It is me, Golden Frieza!" shouted the alien. Sailor Moon nodded as she pulled out a golden rod with a pink sphere at the tip, with white wings on either end. "Moon Eternal, Make Up!" Sailor Moon shouted as a flurry of feathers swept across the area and a flash of gold-pink light exploded. In a flash, Sailor Moon's hair had grown longer as she now sprouted white angelic wings and her skirt was layered with different colors. This was the form known as Eternal Sailor Moon. FINAL ROUND! FIGHT! Golden Frieza and Eternal Sailor Moon flew toward each other, both of them being surrounded in a golden aura. The two of them extended their fists and punched each other simultaneously. A red-pink-gold explosion of light emerged from the two, knocking both of them back as the screen rumbled. Neither fighter seemed fazed as they both glared at each other. "I'm ending this now." Frieza boldly stated, charging a mass of red ki energy in his hand. "In the name of the moon..." Sailor Moon began, holding the Eternal Tiare aloft. In an instant, both characters rushed at each other head-on as they were both sucked inward into a tiny mass... and then it greatly expanded as a flash of light shone throughout the area, illuminating the black void. A broad spectrum of colors was visible as an eruption of light could clearly be seen from the outside. If this episode was on YouTube, they'd have to put a seizure warning in the description. When the light died down, Frieza was back in his Final Form and Sailor Moon was back in her base form. The two fighters, completely exhausted of any energy, slumped over as they had both used up all of their energy. DOUBLE K.O.! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN... WE HAVE... A TIE. Frieza and Sailor Moon were both escalated onto the pedestal, with both characters closing their eyes and crossing their arms, looking away from each other as they both gave a frustrated "Hmph"! Category:ParaGoomba348 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Evil themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music